


distractions

by crayonboxhearts



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonboxhearts/pseuds/crayonboxhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosima takes delphine to her room for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> circa 1x06 - 1x07
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr. all errors are my own.

She definitely thinks she should have thought this through beforehand, but recently she’d taken up the habit of throwing caution to the wind when it came to Delphine.

It ‘s a bad idea, she knows.

She knows it when she leads Delphine up the stairs to her dorm room one evening and her fingers fumble around with the keys for a good three minutes before getting inside. _Deep breaths Cosima, think zen_ , she tells herself, but her mind’s in a flurry still trying to process the fact that Delphine hasn’t once let go of her hand since they started their trek from the quad. It’s not like she’s never liked anyone before- because _obviously_ \- but it’s only been a few months since she came to Minnesota. Between her PhD research and Clone Club, she hasn’t really had a vibrant social life and this is a whole other level of complex part of her isn’t completely sure she wants to explore right now. Another part of her clearly likes the attention and finds the unsureness of it all somewhat thrilling.  

  
"Well, this is moi." Cosima twirls a bit before shrugging off her jacket. "And uh, sorry about the mess. I don’t usually have any visitors and I’m up to my neck in reading."

  
Delphine looks around in interest, her hands occasionally brushing over certain items. “You wouldn’t want to see my room then,” she says with a smile,  “and this… this is _so you_.”  She turns, facing the shorter girl and tilts her head, eyes never straying from Cosima’s as if to say ‘what now?’.  
  
Cosima’s eyes drift from where Delphine’s hands are bracing herself on the back of the couch and up long sleeves to the exposed skin of her shoulders -which she most definitely _hadn’t_ been thinking about for days now. She feels the urge to kiss her right there and then but quickly breaks eye contact and reaches towards her fridge.

  
"Can I um, get you something to drink?"

  
  
**  
  
It’s certainly _way_ past a bad idea by now when they’re both barefoot half-lying, half-sitting on the throw rug by her bookshelf surrounded by cushions. There’s incence burning somewhere by the entry way and Cosima feels like it’s seeping into her every pore. She doesn’t know if it’s because Delphine is there, but she’s never felt this alert while high. She watches as Delphine finishes the last of the joint she helped her roll, the smoke from her lips dissipating into the dimly lit room.

_Now would be a really good time to crack open the window,_ she thinks.  
  
Under the lamp light, Delphine’s pupils look as round as saucers and deep enough to swallow Cosima whole. Her lips press into a line as she hums the tune to some French song about dancing on a bridge -or so she says- pointedly looking at Cosima amusedly when she sings  
something about beautiful girls doing something.  
  
 _Les belles dames font comme ça_  
 _Et puis encore comme ça_  
  
They don’t attempt the dance but this somehow leads to a semi unintelligible discussion about chromatin bridges and how fucking _awesome_ fluorescence microscopy is.    
  
**  
  
Cosima sips what’s left of her wine to wet her lips. She hasn’t done this with anyone in a while plus Delphine keeps staring at her and it’s making her uneasy. A little voice in the back of her mind reminds her that she needs to keep her guard up, that this could be _a trap_ but it’s quickly drowned out by Delphine’s voice.  
  
"Come here, Cosima " she drawls, patting the empty space beside her. She smiles when Cosima obliges.  
  
Delphine leans in slowly, and Cosima swears her heart might just fall out of her chest. She fixes her glasses subconsciously but doesn’t shy away from the eye contact. “I had a really good time tonight.”  
  
"Me too."  
  
They stare at each other for a beat before Delphine stands and heads towards the entry way for her stuff. “It’s late, I should get going.”  
  
Cosima nods dumbly before following the taller woman and waits for her to put on her coat, scarf, and shoes; surprised when Delphine turns to touch her arm. Delphine leans forward and Cosima turns slightly expecting another one of her standard cheek kisses, but the taller woman follows the movement and aims for another target. Their lips touch briefly -which sends Cosima’s nerve endings into a frenzy -before Delphine starts to pull away. Before she can leave though, Cosima’s hands reach for the lapels of her jacket and tug her forward again for a kiss that feels more _real_. She feels light-headed. 

  
  
This time when they pull apart Delphine whispers something in French that she doesn’t understand. Cosima bites down on her lip, gaze flickering between Delphine’s eyes and lips. “I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded _really_ sexy.”

  
  
Delphine walks slowly to the stairs, like she’s considering something before turning to reply “I’ll tell you next time.”

  
**

  
It’s later while clearing up that Cosima realizes she hasn’t heard from Sarah or Alison all day. Her conscience once again reminds her that the situation is serious and she’s just spent half the day with someone who might just be her monitor. Her intelligent, _intoxicating_ , beautiful monitor.

Picking up her pink ‘Clone Phone’ she activates the screen and sees:  
  
 _4 missed calls: Sarah._


End file.
